


This December

by HyperfixationRussianRoulette



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But whats new there, College, Eating Disorders, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Harm, Trans Character, also dont wanna give away too much ;), beta read bc i am a wimp, i really like ranboo so they'll be the main focus, kinda ranboo-centric, sue me, tags will be added as needed or asked, this is just early stages ahh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixationRussianRoulette/pseuds/HyperfixationRussianRoulette
Summary: Everyone's got problems, doesn't mean Ranboo wants to deal with theirs.ORAngsty irl au anyone?NOTE: if any ccs express discomfort i will take this fic down or edit accordingly where possible, the characters in this are primarily based off of dream smp characters with parts inspired by the ccs and my own headcanons kinda making them ocs but we'll see
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	This December

BIG_T: YOOOOOOOOOO WHAT IS UP EVERYONE

Wimblur: Tommy its five in the fucking morning

BIG_T: WELL I HAVE TO BE UP THIS EARLY AND IM MAKING IT EVERYONES PROBLEM

Tubbee: just bc u decided to do sports

NotAFurry: yh stfu or go to bed

BIG_T: I AM NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM A FUCKIN FURRY

Snapmaps: tommy im outside

BIG_T: later losers

\---

Ranboo had been sitting checking their hair in their rear-view mirror for the past 20 minutes. They knew they weren’t going to be late, they’d made sure of that by arriving over half an hour before home room even started. They messed about with the positioning of their face mask a little more, sighing when they noticed how badly their hands were shaking. They began to taste blood on his tongue, phantom pains shooting through their shoulder. They pressed their hands over their ears as hard as they could manage breathing as deeply and slowly as they could to try and calm themself. When they felt they were able to remove their hands without fully spiralling they began to search through their bag for their headphones. Connecting them up to their phone and shuffling their Spotify playlist of choice they checked themselves once over in the mirror a final time before leaving their car. They hauled their bag out from the passenger side clasping firmly onto the strap as they braced themself to enter their new school.

Considering the time they were surprised by the amount of students there were. A group of boys were walking down the adjacent corridor towards the new student. They performed a quick perception check over the party, gym shorts, water bottles in hand, towels over the shoulders- oh fuck, jocks. Ranboo began to panic because as everyone knows from teen movies, jocks are the weird kid’s worst enemy. They hoped their fight or flight would kick in and they’d be able to choose flight in order to make a run for it but instead their anxiety just kept them paralyzed on the spot, unmoving as the group proceeded to walk towards them. “Oh hey, are you lost?” Ranboo finds themselves unable to respond.

“Yo you okay?” A tall blonde kid asks. Ranboo stays frozen, they attempt to move their hands enough to sign something out but stop midway upon realising that this probably won’t go well.

“Hey, it’s okay we’re not gonna hurt you,” someone clearly older than the other kid but far shorter says calmly “I know a fair amount of ASL if you want to use that?” Ranboo tries to calm their breathing as they sign ‘I’m fine just new here’.

“Cool, you need help finding somewhere?”

‘I’m good thank you.’ They quickly walk away in the opposite direction ducking into the nearest room to breakdown in private.

\---

Snapmaps: guys theres a new kid

HONK: oooh what’s their name ill probably be giving them a tour today!

Snapmaps: didn’t catch it they ran off before i had the chance to ask them

BIG_T: DW KARL IM GONNA HUNT THEM DOWN

HONK: whoop that sounds violent good luck

\---

Ranboo decided that sitting outside of the principal’s office was the safest option. They sat with their bag clutched to their chest, fiddling with a growing hole in their sleeve. Their stomach made a loud rumbling noise, and it was at that moment they remembered that they forgot breakfast in an effort to leave the house faster. Scanning the waiting area they noticed a vending machine in the corner. They scrounged their pockets for loose change coming up with just shy of a dollar. They were about to get up to see what that would by them when the principal and his assistant came walking through the door, Ranboo scrambled to shove the change in their pocket and look not at all nervous.

“Hello, wasn’t expecting you here so early, you’re Ranboo-”

“YES.” They blurt out before they have the chance to say _that_ name.

“Well, Ranboo, we’ve got your papers all in order,” the principal headed into his office without a word as the assistant began to search through files on her desk. “This here is your timetable, your IT registration info, code of conduct pledge and a map of the school. You’ll be getting a tour from one of our seniors during homeroom and first period so you can continue to wait here until they arrive.” They take the papers and go back to their seat in silence, looking over their timetable. _Thank god they’re missing gym, who even puts gym for first period on a Tuesday?_

“Hey, Ranboo?” a senior in a colourful sweater extends their hand to the other. Ranboo nods and stands without shaking their hand. The realisation of their height differences makes the next few seconds mildly awkward and Ranboo can feel their body tensing up. “I’m Karl, I’ll be showing you around today!” They break the tense air. “C’mon let’s go, you got everything?” They nod once again. “Cool, see you later Gladys!” he waves kindly at the assistant who smiles appreciatively. “So I’m guessing you’re non-verbal?” He asks as they enter the hallway, they nod in response. “I know ASL if you’re fluent or if not I’m sure I have a pen and paper somewhere or we can just do nods and shakes.” He speaks in a way that’s not mocking as Ranboo is used to, so they begin signing.

‘ASL is good.’

“Cool would you like me to use ASL too or are you fine with me speaking?”

‘Whichever you like.’

“Sweet, let me know if that preference changes.” Ranboo is genuinely shocked by the boy’s respect for their boundaries. It’s something they’ve had little to no experience with so it’s a nice change of pace, and although they don’t fully trust him, yet Karl is definitely looking like someone they can be comfortable around. “Oh before we get going what pronouns do you use? I use he/him.”

‘They/them’

“Oh pog! I’ve got a few friends who use they/them, not to overwhelm you but if you want I could introduce you to our GSA here?”

Ranboo thought for a moment. ‘That would be nice.’

“Ok! We meet every Thursday after school but most of us hang out in there during lunch anyways.” Ranboo’s stomach then goes on to make a loud gurgle. “Speaking of, you seem hungry, have you had anything to eat?”

‘No I missed breakfast.’

“What! Breakfast is the best and most important meal of the day! Didn’t no one ever tell you!” he feigns being upset but there is a hint of concern to his voice. He appears to be formulating a plan as a mischievous smirk spread on his face. “What do you say we ditch the tour and get some food in ya?”

‘Won’t we get in trouble?’ Ranboo is particularly worried about missing class just the idea of getting caught and their foster parents getting angry.

“Nah, I’m the school’s golden boy, in their eyes I can do no wrong which is a completely false perception but that’s their loss. Also I happen to know some excellent get away drivers.” Ranboo lets out a light chuckle at that. “C’mon then, I’ll text my ride, where you wanna go?”

‘Taco Bell?’

“For breakfast, you really are a mad lad.” He snorts.

They head out to the parking lot, Karl chattering away as they do so. It calms Ranboo down immensely as it means they don’t have to be focusing on what they’re doing. They approach the car Ranboo assumes is their ride and they freeze in place momentarily as they recognise the driver as the shorter jock from earlier that morning. God they were going to think they were such a freak, oh god oh go-

“You’re going to be the death of me Jacobs.” The boy says rolling down the window to lean out and kiss Karl. Well that was unexpected.

“How so dear?”

“Fast food for breakfast? I’m trying to get in shape for competition season.” He says jokingly.

“Don’t blame me Ranboo here hasn’t eaten anything.”

“Ranboo hi, nice to meet you officially, I’m Sapnap.” They return with a small wave.

“So Taco Bell let’s go.”

“Quackity wants us to pick him up two quesadillas.”

“Jesus that man really likes to milk money from us.”

“How much have we got on the tab so far?”

“$52.69, I feel as though the cents were deliberate somehow.”

“Who’s Quackity?” Ranboo asks quietly from the backseat.

“He’s one of our friends, Karl’s known him since kindergarten.”

“Oh ok.”

“When did you move to town if you don’t mind me asking?” Sapnap puts on his turn signal as they exit the parking lot.

“Uhm over the weekend, just to a different school district though I’m familiar with most of the town.”

“That’s cool, do you drive?”

“Yeah, I got my license a few weeks ago.”

“Nice now we won’t have to stick Fundy in the trunk.”

“Who said they wanted to be friends with us nimrod. Maybe they already have some.” Karl playfully punches Sapnap’s arm.

“I actually don’t have any friends soo…”

“We’ll be your friends Ranboo don’t worry, what are you interested in?”

“Uhh well I play drums, that’s something I guess?”

“Heck yeah that’s something!” Karl seems to be the hype man of the group from what Ranboo can tell.

“We’re a pretty mixed bag of people, a few people in college, a good amount of comp sci majors or those with big interest in it, a few theatre nerds-” Sapnap shoots a look at his boyfriend who’s currently looking for the Heathers soundtrack to play on the aux. They continue to chat, the tension Ranboo is holding eases slightly but the general feeling of unease never truly subsides. They pull up into the drive thru ordering several burritos and Quackity’s quesadillas. Ranboo restrains themself from inhaling their burrito from hunger and slowly takes bites out of it as they drive back to the school.

“How much was the total for mine? I’ll PayPal you the money once we get back.”

“No need, consider it a welcome gift of sorts.” Karl chuckles as he sips his drink.

“Oh okay.” Ranboo suddenly feels the need to save their food, to preserve it in some way. Although they feel as though Karl and Sapnap would merely scold them and make them eat it now, so they continue to do so. They continue their conversation up until they re-enter the school parking lot.

“Nearly the end of homeroom, I better get going babe.” Sapnap pecks his boyfriend on the cheek as they head up the front steps. “We still hanging out with Quack tonight?”

“Yeah, oh don’t forget the quesadillas!” He passes him the bag.

“You’re a lifesaver, he’d have killed me if I showed up empty handed, nice meeting you Ranboo I’ll speak to you later.” Sapnap heads off down the hallway, jogging hurriedly but in a way that looks as though it’s effortless.

“So I better give you this tour then! Where do you wanna start?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be your decision?”

“Well there’s not much that’s too special and the campus is only made up of three buildings and a football field so it’s hard to get too lost.”

“Umm well where do you guys hold the GSA?”

“That is a good shout my friend.” Karl turns to lead the way as Ranboo smirks to themself about being called ‘friend’. “So like I said earlier we meet every Thursday after classes, but we’re also allowed to hang out in the classroom during lunch and recess.” Karl steps up to one of the doors along the hallway and peers through the window to see if the class is empty before entering the room. “And this is our staff supervisor and the best teacher in the school Philza Watson!” Ranboo looks to see a man with blonde hair sat at the desk, student work and posters of everything from games to fake inspirational quotes cover the walls of the classroom. It feels surprisingly homely with the way it’s decorated in comparison to the clean modern minimalism they’ve seen around the rest of the school. “Heya Karl mate who’s this?” Mr Watson stands to greet Ranboo, unsurprisingly to the student he is much shorter than the newbie.

“This is Ranboo, I’m just giving them the tour.”

“Well welcome mate, as Karl said I’m Mr Watson, but you can call me Phil as long as any senior staff aren’t around, I teach film and media production.”

“Oh I think I have you for homeroom actually.” Their voice wobbles a bit.

“First day nerves or just general anxiety?”

‘General’ Ranboo signs.

“Ah ok, well I’m sort of the collector of the misfit kids round here so feel free to come in here anytime, I’ve got snacks, stim toys, blankets, everything you could ever need so don’t hesitate.” The teacher smiles up at the student softly.

‘Thank you.’

“Well we better get going, I should at least show you where the cafeteria is, see you later Phil!”

“Good meeting you Ranboo, I’ll see you tomorrow, and Karl I hope you’ve got your coursework draft completed for tomorrow’s grading.”

“Of course sir.” The door shuts behind them both. “Crap I forgot about that.”

“What happened to being the golden boy?” Ranboo snickers.

“Just because that’s what people think of me doesn’t mean I am, plus Philza is the exception.” They head down the corridor, Karl pointing out landmarks he finds have mild value.

“That over there is the set of lockers that Quack brought down last year after we went rock-climbing for George’s birthday.” He points to a set of lockers where all the doors appear to be dented in at least one spot.

“How on earth did he manage that?”

“Honestly I have no clue, that boy is as weak as a wet salad leaf.”

Karl shows them the cafeteria, telling them which days to avoid buying lunch from there. They swing by the library so They can visit Karl’s friend’s usual study spot. And finally they end up in the theatre block. Karl immediately takes Ranboo to the backstage rehearsal space, not bothering to check if anyone’s there which uneased Ranboo slightly but they trust Karl. They’re not sure if this is the best call but they suppose that there’s no harm in it. Flashes of memories attempt to force them to reconsider, the phantom pains returning, but they brush them to the side for now. Upon entering the rehearsal space Ranboo sees a tall man sat in the corner hunched over an assortment of papers, furiously typing on a laptop whilst scribbling down notes. “There he is, hey Wilbur!” Karl calls out.

“Karl my man how are you.”

“Not bad just showing the new student around.”

“Oh is this the one Tommy and Sap ran into this morning?”

“Yeah.” Ranboo gets nervous at this, _what did they say about them?_

“Yeah he wouldn’t shut up about how tall you were.”

‘Seems about right.’

“Oh ASL, I go non-verbal sometimes too, anxiety and shit, sadly I only know BSL not ASL.”

“I could mediate since I know both.” Karl puts in.

“God that would be hell, would also drive Tommy nuts so it’s a great idea.” He smiles. “Where are my manners, I haven’t introduced myself properly.” He moves about the books balancing on his lap and stands to greet them. “Name’s Wilbur, Wilbur Soot-Watson. Philza’s my father before you ask.”

“Ranboo,” they manage to get out “They/them pronouns please.”

“Ah another one, we’re really growing a good fucking group here.”

“They’re thinking of maybe joining the GSA.” Karl nudges.

“A good shout, all lovely folks, if a bit chaotic sometimes but lovely all the same.”

“What the honk! It’s nearly the end of first, we need to get going to second period, what you got Ranboo?”

“Um, US gov in 305.”

“Shoot that’s the opposite of where I’ve gotta be and I’ve gotta be there in 3 minutes.” He frantically glances at his watch.

“That’s near where I’m headed next if you don’t mind me showing you the way Ranboo?”

“Uh no that sounds fine.”

“Thank you Wilbur you’re a lifesaver, see you later Ranboo, come to Philza’s room for lunch yeah!” He hurries out the room waving his goodbyes.

“Let me just get my stuff together and we’ll head out.”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

“Don’t mind Karl’s frantic nature, he has a lot on his plate in every sense of the phrase so he’s very busy.”

“He seems nice though.”

“Oh yeah great guy, just over worked.” Wilbur collects the papers up a haphazardly puts them into a folder. “You move here recently then?”

“Um new school district.”

“Ah I see, I’ve bounced between a few myself since I was in foster care.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah Phil’s my adoptive father, he’s really nice and a good teacher too.”

“Mhm, I have him for homeroom so that’s good.”

“Nice, I’m in there too, I’m kind of a senior but also Phil’s assistant since I’ve technically graduated but I’m redoing a few classes, it’s complicated.” Wilbur trails off slightly toward the end. They arrive at Ranboo’s next class and Wilbur waves goodbye handing the younger his number in case they got lost between now and lunch. Ranboo clutches the small slip of paper tightly as he walks away. Maybe they would get through this, it would be okay, wouldn’t it?

\---

DreamXD: bad news arbys is closed

Snapmaps: why the fuck is that bad news

DreamXD: I wanted arbys

HONK: there are so many better ops dre smh

QUACK: yh like burger king

QUACK: speaking of if ur out pls get me some

HONK: quack we literally just got u taco bell what the hell

BIG_T: please can i have some of the king burgeres

Tubbee: can I get fries please <3

DreamXD: yes ofc tubbo

BIG_T: WHAT THE FUCK U GREEN BITCH

DreamXD: that is y u no get buurger

Wimblur: yo dre check ur dms pls u fuck

**_WilimburSoot + dreamwastaken_ **

WilimburSoot: i think we should add the new kid to the server

dreamwastaken: yh sure karl was talking abt them and they seem cool

dreamwastaken: do u know their discord?

WilimburSoot: don’t even know if they have discord ngl

WilimburSoot: i just texted them, they said its ranboo#[][][][]

dreamwastaken: cool thx will add them

**Chaos round**

_ranboo#[][][][] has joined the server, say hi!_

Ranboo: oh that title seems foreboding

Wimblur: hey ranboo

Ranboo: hey

HONK: RANBOO!! Its me karl!!

Tubbee: hello new person!!!

cuckboy: who the fuck is this

slime: heyyyyyyyyya

uwuarson: hello!

Ranboo: ahh new people hello

dreamwastaken: we’ll do most intros at lunch bc its just easier in person cool

PapaPuffy: also you guys r in class focus

BIG_T: always so responsible puffy

SamNook: sam nook says do ur work tommy

BIG_T: ok well if its sam nook

\---

When Ranboo entered Philza’s classroom that lunch time they entered to a group of people chanting ‘chug’ as a kid attempts down some sort of coke and ketchup concoction. “Quick question, why?” They asked Wilbur who was currently sat at Phil’s desk in his absence.

“That’s Quackity, he’s trying to win a bet with Karl.”

“Don’t know if that explains it or raises more questions.” They don’t have time to ponder the situation long as Phil soon enters the room and the group scrambles to hide evidence of their antics. “Not asking” he says before shooing Wil out of his chair.

“Right, we doing introductions?” He looks at Ranboo who nods. “Ok then everyone form a circle on the floor we’ll do name, pronouns and one fact about yourself.” The group disperses and begins to take their seats, Ranboo elects to sit between Sapnap and boy with dirty blonde hair in a tattered green hoodie. “We’ll start with Karl and go clockwise since you’ve already met him Ranboo.”

“Hey I’m Karl, my pronouns are he/him and I like to skate!”

“I’m Wilbur, he/him and I write music.”

“Ayup the name’s Tommy, or you can call me big T, I’m Wilbur’s brother and I use he/him pronouns, and for a fact uhm I hold the cross country record time for the school.”

“Fundy, he/him and Treasure Planet is the best movie of all time.”

“Hello I’m Tubbo I use he/they pronouns and I really like bees!”

“Purpled, he/him, im the only straight person allowed here aside from Philza.”

“Holaaa, I’m Alex Quackity but just call me Quackity or Quack or Big Q, he/him and I’m the reason why all the science labs have key cards to get into now.”

“Sapnap, he/him although if you refer to me as other pronouns that’s fine too, I’m on the swim and track team.”

“Oh uh my turn ok, I’m Ranboo, they/them and uh I play drums and also skate.”

“Hey I’m Dream or you can call me Clay but Dream is preferable, they/them and I live in a van.”

“Wait what that’s actually so cool.” Ranboo says.

“It would be if they actually cleaned it every once in a while.” Sapnap chuckles.

“It fuckin’ stinks in there, and that’s coming from me.” Quackity jokes.

“You said you skate Ranboo, you wanna come to the park later today?”

“I thought we were going to Big Q’s?”

“He lives next to the fucking skatepark you dipshit.” Tommy mocks.

“Tommy calm.” Wilbur sifts through his work with his lunch sat idly next to him.

“Sure I’ll come.”

“You need a ride?” Dream asks, hungrily chomping on a Burger King burger.

“No I’m good I have my own car.”

“Would you possibly maybe mind driving me and Tommy then it’s cool if not its just then we can come hang out for a bit before we go to uuh the movies! Yes the movies.” Tubbo’s fervent nodding does little to reassure the group that that’s what Tommy and Tubbo will actually be doing but they ignore it knowing that questioning the two will only bring trouble.

“I don’t see why not, I’m umm parked in the left corner if you wanna come meet me out there after class.” Tubbo nods appreciatively.

“I’ll send you the address now, be warned only a few people have made it out of my place alive.”

“That’s because you do stupid shit like put barbed wire on your windowsills.” Karl comments.

“It’s called burglar proofing and that was Schlatt’s idea, mine was the nail bat.”

“Who’s Schlatt?”

“Oh yeah, we have a few friends who are in college because they either used to go here or are someone’s siblings, Schlatt is Quackity’s roommate.” Sapnap answers.

“Technically my landlord who’s also bankrupt who also supposedly owns several large stocks in big companies and may or may not sell drugs but the jury’s still out on that one.” Quackity starts attempting to throw his trash into the can across the room.

“Quite literally.” Wilbur quips.

They continue to chat and eat lunch until the bell for next period goes off and they head to their classes. Tubbo and Tommy happen to have the same classes as Ranboo until the end of the day, so they spend their time getting to know each other. Ranboo finds out that that Tommy wants to be an animator despite his athletic prowess and that Tubbo really like bees which explains the yellow and black colour scheme of their outfit. At the end of last class they head out to the parking lot, Tommy going over to Wilbur to remind him of something before he heads off home. Ranboo leans against the car and takes out their phone and starts writing down notes from the day to make sure there’s nothing they forget and reorganises the list of assignments they got given.

“Whatcha writing?” Tubbo swings back and forth on the balls of their feet.

“Oh um notes from today, I have amnesia, so it helps to write down important things.”

“That makes sense, I usually just forget stuff as soon as I’m told it, or I ignore it.” He chuckles, Ranboo does too. “I just do my own thing mostly, never been one for doing what I’m told ya know?”

“Yeah I get it.” Ranboo doesn’t really understand, they’ve always done exactly what they were told. But even that still ended up with- no no not going there.

But what would it hurt to do what they wanted for once?

\---

Wimblur: please dear god no one let tommy try skating ever again

Wimblur: that fucking car ride was hellish

BIG_T: YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT BE FUCKING SCREAMING PRICK

Wimblur: NO BUT ID APPRECIATE IF YOU DIDNT DO IT IN MY FUCKING EAR DICKHEAD

HONK: i told him not to jump but he didnt listen

QUACK: you expected tommy to listen?

HONK: no but at least I can say I made an effort

DreamXD: you fucking didnt, u went ‘no stop don’t’ whilst laughing your fucking head off

uwuarson: someone please tell me this injury was not severe or fatal

NeverDies: he just dislocated his shoulder he’ll be fine

BIG_T: I’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET A WOMAN AGAIN

Tubbee: Tommy you’re acearo

BIG_T: THEY’LL RUN FROM ME SCREAM TUBS

Slime: im so glad I only hang out with you guys on special occasions

Wimblur: CHARLIE

Slime: WILBUR

BIG_T: TOMMY

HONK: DONKEY

Wimblur: Charlie my mans will you supply the beverages for a party Saturday?

Slime: depends on what its for

Wimblur: I want to get absolutely hammered

Slime: completely understandable, the usual order okay?

Ranboo: party?

Slime: Hello newcomer

Ranboo: hello Charlie?

Slime: yes is i

Wimblur: its just gonna be with everyone here and a few others you’re invited it you want to come Ranboo :D

Ranboo: I may come for a short while, parties aren’t really my thing but it’d be fun to hang out with you guys :D

Tubbee: POGGG :DDDD

Ranboo: ahh gtg dream’s back with taco bell

HONK: wtf again

\---

“There you go, burrito and quesadillas.” The scruffy blonde hands Ranboo their order. After the Tommy fiasco most of the group had either headed home or taken him to hospital but Dream had asked to hang out with Ranboo for a bit longer, they’d settled on Taco bell and dying each other’s hair.

“Thanks, I’ll pay you back later.”

“It’s fine dude you’re driving so consider it repayment.” They sit in the parking lot in silence eating for a few seconds before Dream pipes up. “I meant to ask you earlier, but we have a group chat just for all the trans people in the group if you want me to add you to it?”

“Oh yeah that would be cool thank you.”

“No worries, I’m here if you ever wanna talk about stuff like that, just text me and I’m there.”

“That means a lot thank you.” They begin fiddling with the strings on their hoodie, staring at their lap and focusing on a small stain on their knee. “So where are we going to get the dye from.”

“Target, Walmart, I don’t mind take your pick.” They pull out of the car park turning to head to the store. The sudden buzzing of Dream’s phone breaks Ranboo’s concentration of the road.

“It’s Techno,” they pick up the call “Yo Tech what’s up?”

“Nothing much was wondering if you were up to a friendly competition?”

“I’m actually out at the minute, feel free to come join if you want, we’re doing my hair again.”

“First off who is this other person you’re with, second WHY DID YOU NOT ASK ME TO HELP DYE YOUR HAIR YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE IT GOES WHEN YOU DO IT YOURSELF.”

“Thought you’d be busy dealing with Tommy.”

“You think I’d put up with that child more than I have to.”

“Fair point, I’m with Ranboo we’re headed to the store to pick up dye.”

“Cool, cool, who’s Ranboo?”

“New kid at school, we’ve befriended them and we’re going to their house to dye our hair.”

“Ok, can you pick me up some of my usual stuff so I can retouch my roots and then come get me once you’re done?”

“Sure let me just ask Ranboo, you okay with Techno joining us.”

“Uh sure.”

“See you in 20ish.” They hang up.

“Quick question, who’s Techno?”

\---

Ranboo stands in the hair product aisle debating on the colour choice they should go for. Dream has been gone for around five minutes looking for appropriate snacks. They hold a box of bleach in one hand and a box of pitch black in the other. “You picked your colour yet.” Dream picks up a box of green from a random brand for them and Techno’s usual pink.

“Uhh I can’t decide which I want, I’m not the best at decision making.”

“Get both then, we’ll do a split dye thing, it’ll look way cooler. OH! We could do proper black and white!” they grab a box of toner to help lighten the colour.

“That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Of course it is I have the best ideas.” They both chuckle.

“You got everything?”

“Yeah, got some Doritos, Cheetos and pizza rolls.”

“Sounds good, let’s go.”

Ranboo insists on paying for the food and dye and they leave the store to pick up Techno. They pull up outside of the Watson house to see a tall and rather intimidating person that Ranboo can only assume is Techno.

“Heyy guys what’s up?” they call to the two in the car.

“Heya Tech, this is Ranboo.”

“Nice to meet ya Ranboo, they/them pronouns please.”

“Yeah um I’m the same, with they/them I mean.”

“Oh cool.”  
“Oh my god I just realised, we’re all the non-binaries of our friend group.” Dream comments.

“Well except for Eret.” Techno and Dream look at each other before turning to Ranboo.

“Fine, but this is the last stop.”

\---

DreamXD: [a picture of Ranboo, Eret, Dream and Techno all with their newly dyed hair – Ranboo has split black and white, Eret has ombre pink-purple, Dream has green and Techno had pink]

uwuarson: damn guys u did a really good job

Queen: what you cant see is the mess that was left behind

DreamXD: to be fair only 60% of that was my fault

Ranboo: you say that yet I was still the one that had to clean up

DreamXD: woow guess next time I dye my hair ur not invited

Ranboo: you legit don’t have a house where r u gonna do that


End file.
